Super robot monkey dragon team!
by lastdragonrider
Summary: they became who they are from a world ran by will. she knew the meet them and they became friends but one betray them all. they need a new leader so they waited there old memory had been lost and now the new leader come. they now have to fight not one Super villain but two and who is this other team? why do they keep meeting them? and whats there leader hiding form them?
1. world of will

all oc are mine

I did this for school some years back so it's sort of old it was on a world ran by will and never having a law on it.

"Trust is like a vase... Once it's broken, though you can fix it the vase will never be same again."- unknown

* * *

I was ask to go to a plant that would take in animals that lost their parents or having been used on as experiments then left for dead. So she sent me to the planet it was mostly forest covered and the only city was in a forest/swamp area on the midline of the planet. She ask me to stay there for five years find out info then come back to tell her of it. She had gone to get dragons or their eggs that end up there. Wall there she found an orange dragon egg and an orange and green dragon around six days old. But she felt something off so she sent me to see what was going on.

* * *

-Ray pov-

I look over my outfit I had changed into a five years old girl. I had on a par of dark green pants and a dark green shirt it sleeves went to my elbow and I had black gloves covering my hand with black Nike shoes my golden hair had been changed to dark brown but it came out I had contacts in to change my eyes green. I watched as the town people went around there business or look my way. A new couple had took me in as there kid and show me all the rules some people made up. Like if someone stole an animal you can kill them over it. Slowly as the month past by I learned that not many of them were that bad, we pretty much kept to are self once and awhile we get together and chat with one another other than that it was silence and peace. If a kid went missing it was only the family worried over them. There was only one place all of them stay away from was the animal care center! I being a curiosity child I know curiosity killed the cat but hay but satisfaction brought it back. I look at the fence thinking shall I cross it or shall I not, then I saw a boy going throw a small hole then he vanish from my sites I waited then gunshots filled my ears I was up and rushing to the hole and throw it in seconds. I slow down when I saw two men holding the kid. I growled and ran forward taking them both out. they seemed stunned by my move I just noticed them out I then heard three more feet I was now over the kids body in protective stands I never felt the hot fresh blood running down my leg and cuts all over my arms I ran forward to the first one I never saw it coming on hit a pressure point that immobilizes my body. I fell limp as one of them picks me up. They grabbed the other two guards then went off with me and the other boy to their lab. I then fell asleep on the way there.

* * *

-Later-

I then was placed on something cooled another body near me. I open my eyes to see the guard close the door. once he was gone I got up and look at the boy his leg had been shot as well as his side they had stopped the bleeding but he was cold I look around the room to find a blanket I picked it up and came back over lay in bed with him keeping him warm as the blanket draped over both of us. I just lay there thinking what to do then the guard came in the look a lot like your military men in full green uniform all the same one hand was a medical kit in the other hand two trays of food I eye the medical kit he smiled "eat girl then you need to do something for me first and I may let you have this medical kit" he sneered and left the room. I then grabbed the food he had set down both soup and stale bread I went over to the boy woke him up and feed him the soup which he took happily after I eat he had fallen asleep. I then put the bread in my pockets for later I then went to the door and knocked he let me out.  
I was then lead to another room I had look for an exit but found none. As I was shoved into the room the door slammed closed I leaned my back on it then I saw them six monkeys, one gray, pink, aqua blue, dark orange, green/black, and a dark yellow. I look them up and down to see they were injured blood covered their fur their eyes all on me. I then pull out the bread thinking this is what he need me to do the medical kit was push in throw a small flap I then held out the bread the dark orange one growled at me. So I waited my hand full extended with the dread on it. then green/black on came forward I had never heard or cared when he push in a bowl with water in it as well as a towel laying on the edge of it. as he came closer I smiled once he had the food he sat down I then saw the cloth in the bowl of water I smiled picking it up squeezing some of the water out then started to clean it I then saw it was a female monkey I fish cleaning her up then she went and told the rest to come over all were female but the dark yellow one who was male I had fixed them all up then I was taken back to my room._ "Herone where are you" _I called over are bond we had.  
_"My rider what's the matter"_ so I sent him images of what happened today. As I sat in the bed the boy laying next to me I then touched his neck it was cold not a single feeling of the heart I frowned he had died some time wall I was gone. I then went into his pocket to find a wallet I open it to see a paper and a small journal in it a pen lay in there. I look at the name James hales age 15. All the rest was not need to know.  
_"He died herone one more life lost"_ I said I then felt comfort love and caring.  
_"Do his body like that of the riders"_ said herone I smiled as I pull a small bag I had on me and opened it. I found a silky green cloth I then pull the old blanket off of him and placed it over him slowly I pull flowers out and placed them around him (much like the one part from hunger games where she placed flowers around the girl) once done she then stepped back and look it over.  
_"What shall I do now" _I said I then felt warmth coming from my heart then covered the rest of my body.  
_"Say these words keromer sheron halons faren deos" _herone said to me I smiled as I said them.  
"keromer sheron halons faren deos" like that I felt power from me and him serge to the boy body slowly it was covered in a snow like thing seeing his body crystal clear I then look at I _"what I do herone what do those word mean"_  
_"its for preserving a body and well it in English means 'for I preserving this for all eternity' I found it this morning" _he said I smiled as I changed back to my age I then went to the wall and touched it slowly words appeared on the wall I stopped then said them over my bond and out loud.  
"Here lays James hales who ran thru the fence he die at age 15. may you rest in peace boy let the riders watch over you" I smiled at it as I lay down on the floor the blanket now over me.  
_" that was lovely my little one" _he said I smiled  
"thank you oh and herone get me in a week time" I said as I slowly fell asleep to herones genteel sing.

* * *

_"ancient are us dragons long forgotten we are _  
_but come little children of all races come and play_  
_come play with us_  
_you will touch the sky, moon, and stars_  
_come little ones we protect you_  
_oh little ones come to us come lay and we will sleep_  
_come and we will tell stories ancient and new_  
_so come little ones come and play with us_  
_we will wait for you little ones _  
_we will wait young little ones"_

* * *

_hate and fave if you like to but comment the most_


	2. lost home

all oc are mine the srmthfg go to there right full owners

I did this for school some years back so it's sort of old it was on a world ran by will and never having a law on it.

* * *

_"ancient are us dragons long forgotten we are _  
_but come little children of all races come and play_  
_come play with us_  
_you will touch the sky, moon, and stars_  
_come little ones we protect you_  
_oh little ones come to us come lay and we will sleep_  
_come and we will tell stories ancient and new_  
_so come little ones come and play with us_  
_we will wait for you little ones _  
_we will wait young little ones"_

* * *

-One week later-

I had cleaned and helped the monkey I just started staying in there room for the week herone was to get me and I had ask him to get the monkey as well. I was on the bed sitting there waiting for them to place the monkey back in the room then the door came open with a bang ten guards stood at the door throwing all the monkey in then slammed the door closed I look at them they look robotic I then rush over to them they where robotic (each look like the robot monkey but the fur color and eye color were different) each eye color was the opposite on the color wheel from their fur. I look at them sadly then went to clean them up when a guard came to the door then some more came in grabbing each of us and taking us away from the room. then we came in to a bright room standing there was a old female she had yellow/golden clothing on behind her was a man standing 7`2 with black/purple hair spiked up he had a t-shirt purple with a dragon on it his pants were black and had lots of pockets around his neck was a dog tag saying 'herone protector of all worlds' his eyes were a sky blue with a dark blue around the pupil I smiled at him the lady look at her "these are the ones you ask for?" she said the female nod at us then signed the paper and had us hop in the ship she look at me as our driver took us somewhere.  
"Ray we can't keep them" said the lady my mentor I look at her shocked.  
"Why not they're safe with me" I said she frowned at me  
"I'm giving them to an old friend I know he has some other they'll fit in just fine" she said I slowly watched as they left I just cry. Herone just sat there and holed me as I cry even when we got home to my room.

* * *

-Four years later-

I look at the only pitcher I had with the monkeys we had went back in time to give them to the man and now it had been four years since I had seen them I doubt they remember me herone was out doing something and I was left alone on the ship three years ago my mentor rc had turned against me she had killed and destroy the planet which I trained on. It took us a year and a half till we found a new one and it was better it had an old rider in it she was my new mentor. I was free to be with my family when ever and they came to the planet a lot. I was sitting on a mountain of are old plaint dark spirits and undead roamed the planet it was now gray and muddy with only the mountain but the snow had slowly turned gray as well. I look down the screams of pain filled my ears this place I once called my own was now lost. I got up and stretched then went to my ship it was small only made for one person I sat in the driver seat and started it up and left the planet once off the serfs I saw some weird ship it look to be made of bones I then flew towards it opening a link with it "this is rider 101 turn back now or I will use force" I said then a skeleton face appeared on my screen.  
"I am sorry I did not know this planet was dangerous so I will go back" he said turning the ship around I growled and ended the link I followed him out then shot past him off somewhere different as I flew I had to stop and find a planet with humans on it to refill. There was only one city and as I went to land I decide to do it on the outside of the city away from everyone in the city. After I had landed I made camp then went around exploring. I then found a glass bottle and seashells I grabbed the seashells then kicked the bottle I heard a shatter I then went off to find this so called bottle which I did. It covered the ground having been broken by metal I look at it was some sort of a foot I touched it then a door opened.  
"To enter or not to enter what shall it be" I said then I smiled "enter of course" I add then went thru it was dark but I had dragon eyes so it helped sort of it was still hard to see. Then I came to some room it had circle charges in the center then off to the right was a switch 'power'. I was over by it pulling on it in seconds once down I felt an energy surge through me, it was green but I blacked out. When I came to the room was brighter I open an eye to see two robot monkeys! I shot up and ran for the door of the room I was out there in seconds and rushing off to the door I came in from I noticed it was getting dark so I ran faster once I hit camp I started covering my ship hiding it then taking down all of the stuff and putting it away all that was left was a camping chair and the fire pit I made I found food and made me some diner for the night after it was done I went in to my ship and fell asleep in the bed it had.

* * *

-One week later-

I had ran out of food and need to get more so I was heading out for the city locking my ship before I left then head for the city as I wandered around I found a brig with I cross and was warding around. I then came to a food place me having a need to eat or find a store so I went up to the man running the stand. "Hi mister you mind telling me where I can find a store for food?" I said he look at me and smiled.  
"Why go buy something when you can have Hover Burgers "he said I look at him oddly he smiled "there on the house since your new" he said handing me a bag I just went and sat down looking at the burger oddly. I just stared at it then someone sat across from me.  
"Hey you ok" my eyes shot open thinking herone then I saw it was just a boy around my age I frowned.  
"Fine just fine" I said he look at me as I poked the food.  
"The names Chiro you look new around here what's your name?" he said I look at him oddly.  
"The names ray nice to meet you chiro and ya I'm new here I landed my ship on the outside of the city" I said he look at me sadly I had now decided to try the burger and take a bite.  
"Oh will you be living soon?" he said I had swallowed the food and the taste was not the best.  
"No my ships solar power it will take another week to be ¼ charged and I need it fully charge to go where I'm going. But off that matter don't you already have a girlfriend?" I said he look happy on the first part then frowned.  
"Yah but she left me some time ago it's an on off thing" he said I nod then I felt pain I reached out to feel that herone was in pain he was injured. I growled as all the balance I had was fading fast from me. The boy look shock as my face turned pale. "You ok" he said I look at him and he seemed to see the pain in my eyes.  
"I ...can...t it...hurts...s.o...Muc...h" I said breathing heavily I was now on all four on the ground then I heard him say some thing in a communication device then some one touched my shoulder I look up to see it was a robot monkey he was blue.  
"hay you ok girl what's the matter?" he said I hiss as I felt as if my wing was being torn off (if I had one) I look at him like are you crazy.  
"oh I'm just peachy it feels great like my insides are being torn apart" I said sarcastically he look at me oddly then I got up herone had numbed the bond a bite but I still felt it I look to see five monkey around me I look at the boy "sorry got to go" I said then ran off full blast to the brig throw the tree to my ship once on the bed I had hit lock to lock my ship then closed my eyes sending herone all the power I had.

* * *

-3 pov outside the ship-

A pink robot monkey with mint color eyes watched the ship the human had gone in there. It had only seen the human come out this morning mid afternoon and night over the week since they had been woken up from sleep. then the human came back out she was brown haired with green eyes had a on black pants and a blue shirt she look around then went off the pink monkey followed her till she got to the brig that's where it stopped the momentarily then turned around and flew back to an old robot covered in vines and other things it flew to a hole in the chest of the bot and flew in once it landed it was crowned by four other monkeys the gray one look at the pink one. "Spira what have you found out" said the gray one the pink one known as spira look at him.  
"she went to the city to get food I think" her voice very female the gray one nod  
"thank you spira" said the gray on the pink one smiled  
"no probe antonella" she said the other female monkey nod.  
"So what's she like I bet she nice. She must be nice to be our leader" said a green/black monkey happily as it jumps up and down.  
"otylia we won't know till we meet her" said a dark blue monkey  
"you're no fun gilana" said otylia to the dark blue monkey so far they sounded all female.  
"Well lets meet her it may be great to" said a dark yellow monkey who (voice was the only male) to them antonella look at the yellow monkey.  
"Nouri it is best we wait till she is ready" she said nouri look at her sadly.  
"Sorry" said nouri so they all sat there and talked or cleaned off the robot not knowing something had happened to the robot where it was soon not to have two modes but three as this strange energy did to it a golden and green power came together like they had met once before.

* * *

-Chiro pov-

I had watched this female run off her eyes green and brown hair seemed off from her light tan skin. She had some sort of scar over her right eye but hide it with makeup but she look lovely when I had seen her fall to the ground I saw necklace it had some golden thing holding a blue orb. Then when she rushes off she moves fast but beautifully, her moves her voice was nothing like jimmy and how she said my name it came out like a waterfall. "Hey kid yellow kid are you there chiro" said a red monkey I look at him then nod I look back the way the girl had gone. "Wow kid what's up with you?" I look at him to see the rest of my team looking at me.  
"Huh oh sorry Sparx I space out there" I said to him scratching the back of my head he look at me and smiled. As the others went back to the robot but sparx he stayed with me.  
"kid I know it's been hard on you since jinmay left you but that girl she looks like trouble don't even think about it kid she not your type" he said I look at him  
"sparx you didn't hear her voice how nice she was her balance her moves she just beautiful very beautiful" I said the read monkey shook his head at the boy antics over the girl. He then went off to the robot dragging me behind him. I was then placed in my room and told to get some rest which I did and all I could dream of was her.

* * *

_hate and fave if you like to but comment the most_


	3. the fear of water

all oc are mine the srmthfg go to there right full owners

I did this for school some years back so it's sort of old it was on a world ran by will and never having a law on it.

* * *

-Chiro pov-

I had watched this female run off her eyes green and brown hair seemed off from her light tan skin. She had some sort of scar over her right eye but hide it with makeup but she look lovely when I had seen her fall to the ground I saw necklace it had some golden thing holding a blue orb. Then when she rushes off she moves fast but beautifully, her moves her voice was nothing like jinmay and how she said my name it came out like a waterfall. "Hey kid yellow kid are you there chiro" said a red monkey I look at him then nod I look back the way the girl had gone. "Wow kid what's up with you?" I look at him to see the rest of my team looking at me.  
"Huh oh sorry Sparx I space out there" I said to him scratching the back of my head he look at me and smiled. As the others went back to the robot but sparx he stayed with me.  
"kid I know it's been hard on you since jinmay left you but that girl she looks like trouble don't even think about it kid she not your type" he said I look at him  
"sparx you didn't hear her voice how nice she was her balance her moves she just beautiful very beautiful" I said the read monkey shook his head at the boy antics over the girl. He then went off to the robot dragging me behind him. I was then placed in my room and told to get some rest which I did and all I could dream of was her.

* * *

-Ray pov back at the ship-

I had helped herone out and now he was in a medic bay he had gotten a damaged wing and a lot of other things he had said he took on fifteen cons ten where flyers the others where gladiators and the big kind he had taken them all out having all so carrying fourteen sparklings feeding off of his spark when he was only able to have ten and that's still pushing it. I just lay there listening to the music I had in my ears and taking over the bond with herone._ "So how was it herone?"_

So we sat there taking over this and that never stopping as I took my shower after words I got in bed but hearing him say one last time for the day _"good night ray"_

* * *

-The next morning-

I woke up with me feeling sick I got out of the bed blanket wrapped around me thinking the sparkling is safe for now my power must have sent it somewhere. I then once outside I went five feet away from the ship and having bent over all of the food that was in my stomach came out all over the ground I did this for some time till I had nothing in my stomach I then got up and wandered back to the ship I stepped in and found the loving Gatorade for times like this. I then went back outside and sat there against my ship and sipped some Gatorade. Whenever I did something like this I always got sick and I stay in bed for three days. So I just sat there wandering in and out of dream world till finely I was out cooled.

* * *

-3pov-

a lighter blue monkey came flying over the sea of trees he had come from the city his leader chiro was worried over the girl that's when he saw a strange camp he then flew down he then saw a girl similar to the one they saw but her hair being golden/yellow with some light brown in it I watched her throw up till nothing came out she then stood up went in to some tent thingy covered in vines trees branches and other various things then she came out with some sort of a drink she sipped it for some time having it halfway gone she slowly nodded off but wake up till about noon she was out cold he then went down picking up the human in his arms then flew off having commend the other he had found the girl but she was sick badly he then flew to the robot that lay in their city and throw the hole that was in the robot for a door. he landed then rush off to their medical room there he placed her down on one of the beds in there he then scans her that's when chiro came in with the others "is she ok?" said chiro  
"yah Gibson is she ok?" said the red monkey known as sparx to the female worriedly who lay on the bed.  
"she just sick I Scand her some more but it keeps saying she has a virus of some sort but as I scanned her I found some sort of energy it has part of the power primate but not fully its ancient old to say and its gathering energy fast" said Gibson they all nod then it vanish the beeping stopped Gibson look it over five times but found nothing.  
"What happened" said a yellow monkey being the only female of the team.  
"It just vanish like it was never there the energy she had gone" he said shocked looking at the female human. Not knowing what to do...

-Ray dreams-

when I open my eyes I wasn't in my home but a city it look similar to the one I was staying near. then I saw them five monkeys that so long ago I had given up, they look battered bruised and injured. I watched them they said things but it never reached my ears, but tears filled my eyes as they slowly fell. The gray one look at me "helps us lead us" she said I watched as it slowly faded.  
I came to my room my old one having long forgotten it for my old meteors betrayal to me, I watched as I smiled. a part of the wall was pull out I had put a twin mattress, on it and built a letter that went up to it. My bead was queen size with rich blue blanket covering it had a door to the right that left the room. In front of my bed was a computer desk on both sides where doors one was the bathroom, and my walk in closet the other my meditation room. It was lovely but what I saw was five monkey not six. I look around for the six one but, could not find it the gray one open its eyes and look at me "help us lead us" he said then the other hop in say 'help' or 'lead us' as well as 'you our leader' in the mix them then it all faded.  
when I opened my eyes standing there was my new mentor. she let me call her mom she had golden hair with golden eye she was perfect in my eyes but, man now that I look over it I was so wrong. "ray you know you are to lead a team right" she said I look at her.  
"yah I am it's my four siblings and their dragons right?" I said she look at me sadly.  
"no they are to be safe far from the war, it was the monkey they were to have you lead them and only you" she said I look at her in shock then it slowly faded to not be remembered for some time.

* * *

-Three days later-

I was up and around the and grabbed my ship and landed it in the park now. The next day I never thought I'd wish for the mountains, which I lived next to when I was a kid! The place was so darn hot I had wish for swimming which is what we're doing. I had gotten in my swimming suit. It was a one piece full blue. I was sitting on chiro lap with a cover up over my suit it came to my knees as we took the robot over to the swimming area. once there we all ran out I stopped, to see nothing not a drop of water my cover having been taken off once I was out of the robot. "ah no water" I said I didn't hear what chiro said. then water came washing throw a crack I smiled seeing it full and dove in once I came up for some air. I saw chiro staring at me "you coming in kid" I said he look at me oddly. his eyes said no then Antauri said there was trouble. I then rush off with them to their robot I followed chiro in his tube, once we came to the end I fell in chiro`s lap I hopped off and went behind his seat. He blushed but buckled up. I had my cover in my hand but had not put it on. We then went in to a train like of tunnel he told them what to do saying for me to stay, once he left I hopped up on top of his ship. watching then the water became too strong and pull me off I heard him yell.  
"ray no! ray!" he said I watched as I slowly floated off then I felt power core throw me.  
"saron dragon watesern horwens" (power of the dragon of water add me) I said. then I felt safety as a dragon made of mist cover me it was blue it had fins on its head, back, and tail as well as webbed feet. I swam on as I did so I felt my power drain from me then it faded. That's when I saw Gibson ship he came down moving the claw and grabbing me out of the water. I smiled happily at him as I closed my eyes when all got to the surface. We were all in the command center now. I had a towel over my shoulder with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. then we went under water I was a bit tired but slowly getting the energy back. "Well we need someone to stay with the super robot and ray to keep her safe" said chiro I look at him oddly then snort. It was made up chiro to stay with me while the other left. I was now up I slowly watched each of them vanish. Then some sort of moths came after us but, chiro turned on defense grid. He looks at me "I have to go save the stay safe ray" he said he went to leave, when I touched his shoulder he stopped and look at me.  
"Chiro I will come with you! You're not alone never alone chiro" I said he smiled at me then frowned.  
"it`s safer you stay here" he said then got the pack on I went to the computer, then when his signal vanish. I grabbed my sword a suit got in it and head out in search for them. I was swimming to it whatever it was. This month thing try to get me I then smiled and shot energy at it yelped and rush off. I then fowl it my hands at my side my legs doing all the power for my swim. I came throw a small hole and chiro and the monkey were attacking the ground blue and black harden monster not to far off so I smiled, and zip past them to one spot stabbing my sword into the ground. "soren dragon erathenores wens" (power of the dragon of earth add me) I muted the ground shock when I finish then I swam to where chiro was he look at me angrily.  
"I told you to stay at the robot" he said to me I smiled as I placed the sword in its holder.  
"When do I ever listen to you" I said swimming up back to the robot once there I was in chiro char asleep in seconds.

* * *

-Chiro pov-

Once we had gotten back I look at my chair as I had went and cleaned off to find ray out cold in my chair. We then moved the robot back to where we were swimming and swam for some time. ray had woken up and showed me different types of swimming moves, she then went back into the robot. Once it got dark out we went back into the robot for the night. When we came in I saw ray lying in my chair asleep once more. Unsure what to do I picked her up and took her to my room. we had not cleaned up the guest room yet but now we may need to. I placed her in my bed then went and lay on the ground with extra blanket and pillow there I slept…

* * *

_hate and fave if you like to but comment the most_


End file.
